


Rivaled Love

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



Serena almost didn't recognize Calem when she walked up to him for their weekly rematch in Kiloude City. He'd gotten a haircut, and he bought new clothes. He looked really good, actually. Good for him. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hey stranger, care for a Pokémon battle?" she grinned.

Calem turned around. "Hey Serena. You made it!" he smiled.

"Of course I did. Every week, as planned," she smiled, "You changed your clothes, you look good. That's a good look for you."

Calem blushed a bit. "Thanks. I wanted to try something different. I've had the same clothes forever."

"Yeah, definitely," she nodded. "It's good to try something new."

"You would say that," Calem chuckled, "Miss I Change My Look Once a Month."

Serena was now the one to blush. "I've got nothing else to do since becoming Champion, but change my look, complete my PokéDex, and battle you. Which, by the way, we're wasting time. Let's go!" and she sent out her first Pokémon.

As usual, Serena won. "Maybe one of these days you'll finally get the win."

Calem looked over from where he was laying down, leaning on his Absol. "Hopefully. I'd love to say I beat the Kalos Champion in a Pokémon battle."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Do you just mean after I became champion or...?"

"You don't remember? You've beaten me ever since we first battled at the Tower of Mastery. Not that I mind, mostly."

Serena nodded. "Ah, right. Hey Calem?"

"Yeah, Serena?"

"Why did you agree to battle me every week, especially since I'm apparently undefeated against you."

Calem sat up and recalled his Absol. "I just... I wanted to have an excuse to keep hanging out with you."

"You don't need an excuse to hang out with me Cal," Serena shook her head slightly, "We're friends. I'd want to hang out with you just for the sake of hanging out with you. And..."

"And what?" Calem asked.

Serena blushed. "I've been meaning to ask you out anyway," she kissed his cheek.

Calem's eyes widened. "Wow. Uh. Well. Dating the Champion would be a much better accomplishment than beating her in a Pokémon battle," he reutned the kiss. "Wanna fly to Lumiose and hit up one of the cafés?"

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
